Slender Man Must Die-Guy. Or just Nicholas
Summary Nicholas Rush is a soldier with a very, very, very bad streak of unluckiness. It's clear the only reason he's still alive is that he's just that good at killing things. Nicholas started as an ordinary soldier. However, despite his basic status, he caught the eye of his comrades when he proved himself to be a borderline unstoppable force in combat, taking on entire enemy forces by himself and coming out victorious, displaying almost superhuman prowess. However, Nicholas also proved to have an incredibly big streak of bad luck, rarely getting rest or anything, due to the amount of missions he was sent to preform in quick succession. Eventually, Nicholas got involved in supernatural investigations. He fought hordes of undead, monsters, and even faced off against the infamous Slenderman several times, coming out victorious each time. His missions even involved time travel and conspiracies at several points. However, now that he was involved with the occult, his life became exponentially more complicated, and his already bad luck only worsened. Even when he wasn't sent on missions, he would get attacked by supernatural foes, such as magic serial killers, ghosts, and other things of that sort during his rare moments of free time. Although he managed to pull through and defeat everything fate threw his way. Due to his issues, the government decided to keep Nicholas in cryogenic stasis so they could pull him out when they needed him. He was awoken to fight monsters and aliens most of the time, including his old foe Slenderman, and even forgot his own name at one point. Currently, Nicholas has the job description of "Private Security", despite spending most of his time frozen. Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''10-A physically, 9-C with weapons, possibly higher '''Name: '''Nicholas '''Origin: '''Slenderman Must Die, and it's many spinoffs '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, possibly around late 20s to early 30s. Due to stasis, he might as well be hundreds of years old '''Classification: '''Highly capable soldier with disgusting luck. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Peak Human Condition, possibly Enhanced, Weapon Proficiency (Capable of using just about anything as a melee weapon, also understands how to properly use just about any firearm he gets his hands on), Regeneration (Type III), Supernatural Hunter Physiology (Can kill just about anything, including beings who aren't fully physical, with simple physical means), One-Man Army (Kills trained soldiers and supernatural beings by the dozens) '''Attack Potency: '''10-A physically (Can kill superhuman beings with a simple knife or blunt weapon), 9-C with weaponry (Wields high-caliber rifles and shotguns) '''Speed: '''Peak Human (Can cross large areas in a matter of seconds, can also jump quite high) '''Lifting Strength: '''Athletic Human, possibly Peak Human (Can carry around large amounts of ammo, weapons, and other objects without slowing down a bit) '''Striking Strength: '''Athlete Class physically (Can beat superhumans and supernatural beings to death with mere physical weapons), Street Class with weapons '''Durability: '''Street Level (Tanks hails of bullets, explosions, and attacks from superhuman and supernatural beings), aided via regeneration '''Stamina: '''Possibly Unlimited. Can't seem to get tired of moving at high speeds or jumping around like a maniac '''Range: '''Normally Melee, Hundreds of meters with firearms '''Intelligence: '''Capable of above average deduction, and displays good initiative. '''Standard Equipment: '''Usually carries around a knife and some type of pistol, rifle, or shotgun. '''Weaknesses: '''Phenomenally bad luck, doesn't seem to speak good English. Shit he fought and killed Nicky here has quite a track record. Most of these were done in quick succession. In no particular order: # Nazi Soldiers # Terrorists # Russian Soldiers # A "Perfect" Rouge AI # Zombies # Interdimensional beings # Slenderman, multiple times # Jeff the Killer # Jeffs brother Liu # Giant animals # Mutated humans # Aliens # Wendigos # Monsters of unknown origin. # Ghosts # Mutated animals Gallery Category:Soldiers Category:Badasses Category:Bad Luck Category:Sad Category:Weapon Masters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:WIP Category:Gun Users Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Possibly Immortal Category:Bootleg Characters